FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q: What levels do dragons transform? A: Levels 4 and 7 Q: How do I obtain a rainbow dragon egg without buying it from the market with gems? A: Rainbow eggs can be obtained randomly through the breeding process. There is no proven rainbow egg breeding formula (dragons guaranteed to produce them) at the moment. Some individuals suggest breeding hybrid dragons with four elements such as lava (fire + earth) + seaweed (water + plant), or level 10 dragons, but their results remain random at best. Good luck! Note: Breeding 2 rainbow dragons will produce a rainbow dragon egg...but who cares by that point. Q: Can i get an air dragon without spending crystals? A: Yes, breed a fire and water dragon. Q: Do any deorations have any benefitial purpose? A: Aside from rewarding minimal XP, they do not provide any benefit. Q: Is there any other ways to get gems besides paying for them? A: Yes, A friend may gift you a gem every 24 hours. Each player is given 3 gems to gift daily, so forming a group of four with three other active players can guarantee that each day you receive three gems to use. A site has been setup to help organize the creation of gifting teams at http://dragonvale.angells.com/teams. Q: Apart from giving free gems to a friend, is there any other way to earn free gems? A: Other than getting gifts, no there is not. Q: What does the green plus and red minus next to the # gold/min number mean? Why the number is sometimes green and sometimes red? A: You are refering to the effects of the elemental boosts you build. Elemental boosts have one element they will boost, adding to the gold/min (the green plus) and one element they will hinder, reducing the gold/min (the red minus). The elemental boosts affect the entire island they are placed on. Hybrids dragons have two elements, so watch what dragons share the island with the boosts you place. Q: How can i get a Blue Fire dragon? A: 'there is a confirmed method but it still requires luck. you have to breed a Fire(non-hybrid), with a hybrid who contains the cold element. naturally you can not breed fire with cold(natural opposites). Tip: Try breeding a Fire with an Ice dragon (breed of water + cold). ''Note: you can get a Blue fire dragon out of it or another Ice dragon. '''Q: What is the best way to make money? A: '''look in Strategies '''Q: What is the best way to gain XP? A: Look in Strategies Q: Do the levels of each dragon matter in breeding? A: After the dragons reach level 4 and are able to breed, their levels most likely do not matter in determining breeding outcomes. Q: I am trying to breed for dragon A but it keeps giving me dragon B. How can I get the dragon i want when both are bred by the same parents? A: The order matters. for example: A Poison dragon is Plant/Fire, and a flower dragon is Fire/Plant. Be sure to add them into the cave in the correct order. To get a Poison dragon, have the Plant dragon in the left slot, and to get the Flower dragon have the Plant dragon in the right slot. Q: How do I make a signature? A: '''You can make a signature by logging in and going to 'My preferences', go to the 'user profile' tab and scroll down to the signature section and ( if you want to you check the 'custom signature' box) enter your signature and then press the 'save button' on the bottom to save your signature '''Q: How do I add my signature to my comment and/or edit? A: You can add you signature by putting 'Enjoy! RaidenRyu 23:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC)' at the end or start of your comment or you can hit the signature button and the four characters will be added for you. Note: When placing a comment, hit the '+ more' button on the menubar to see among other the 'Signature button'